xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie
Clemont sister. History Bonnie was first seen with her brother Clemont in Lumiose City. Both were standing outside the Prism Tower when they watched Ash go inside to challenge the Lumiose Gym. When Ash was ejected out of the building, Clemont saved Ash with his Clemontic Gear while Bonnie saved Ash's Pikachu by catching him before he hit the ground. Thinking that he was cute, Bonnie hugged Pikachu, who shocked her in retaliation. Bonnie quickly apologized and explained that she is too young to have her own Pokémon and therefore always becomes excited when she meets one. Though she cannot own a Pokémon, she participates in other activities when she can. When Clemont and Ash had a battle against each other, she refereed the match for them. She later led them to Professor Sycamore's lab when Froakie was injured by Team Rocket. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Bonnie met Professor Sycamore's Garchomp and played with the professor's other Pokémon, before Team Rocket infiltrated the lab. Bonnie tagged along with Ash and Clemont to help free the enraged Garchomp from the machine controlling her, and Bonnie watched her brother use one of his inventions to break in to the Prism Tower. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Bonnie and Clemont officially decided to accompany Ash on his journey through Kalos. Later in the episode, the group encountered a wild Dedenne. Bonnie asked Clemont to allow her to keep Dedenne, and Ash agreed, Bonnie tried to offer a berry to Dedenne, but a wildFletchling stole the berry, scaring off Dedenne in the process. She later watched with her brother as Ash caught the Fletchling. After it was caught, Bonnie scolded Fletchling for stealing Dedenne's food but quickly forgave the Pokémon. Dedenne was later seen following Bonnie and the others. Then, in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, Bonnie met the Dedenne from the previous episode when it stole the food she was trying to feed to Pikachu and Fletchling. She begged Clemont to capture it for her, but Dedenne forced the group to chase it in several holes in the ground, which caused Dedenne and Pikachu to get lost together. Eventually, Pikachu and Dedenne returned, but a previous encounter with Team Rocket left Dedenne exhausted to the point of fainting, much to Bonnie's horror. After Dedenne was rejuvenated by one of Clemont's inventions, it bonded with Clemont and helped defeat Team Rocket. Afterward, Dedenne allowed Clemont to capture it so that Bonnie could keep it in her satchel. Screenshots 33bonnie.PNG 5bonnie.PNG 331 (1).jpg 2d.png Ash Time Traveling.PNG 092-1.jpg 091-2.jpg 088-0.jpg 087-0.jpg 086.jpg 084-0.jpg 077-0.jpg 060.jpg 050 (1).jpg 400-1456543928.jpg 399-0.jpg 391-0.jpg 389-0.jpg 286-0.jpg 541.jpg 481-0.jpg 355-1.jpg 306-1.jpg 305-3.jpg 302-2.jpg 301-1.jpg 165-1.jpg 150-1459045321.jpg 149-1459045320.jpg 139-3.jpg 060-2.jpg 059-2.jpg 571.jpg 569-0.jpg 476-1481317521.jpg 475-1481317521.jpg 474-1481317521.jpg 473-1481317520.jpg 472-1481317520.jpg 463-1481317520.jpg 461-1481317520.jpg 460-2.jpg IMG 2962.JPG IMG 2961.JPG IMG 2960.JPG IMG 2959.JPG IMG 2958.JPG IMG 2957.JPG IMG 2956.JPG IMG 2955.JPG IMG 2954.JPG IMG 2948.JPG IMG 2947.JPG IMG_2984.JPG IMG_2985.JPG IMG_2999.JPG IMG 3467.JPG IMG 3466.JPG IMG 2401-0.JPG IMG 2382-0.JPG IMG 2334.JPG IMG 2331.JPG IMG 2330.JPG IMG 2329-0.JPG IMG 2328.JPG IMG 2324.JPG IMG 2323.JPG IMG 3637.JPG IMG 3636.JPG IMG 3635.JPG IMG 3634.JPG IMG 3633.JPG IMG 3632.JPG IMG 3631.JPG IMG 3628.JPG IMG 3627.JPG IMG 3624.JPG IMG 3623.JPG IMG 3621.JPG IMG 3620.JPG IMG 3619.JPG IMG 3614.JPG IMG 3613.JPG IMG 3612.JPG IMG 3611.JPG IMG 3596.JPG IMG 3595.JPG IMG 3594.JPG IMG 3593.JPG IMG 3592.JPG IMG 3685.JPG IMG 3684.JPG IMG 3681.JPG IMG 3680.JPG IMG 3678.JPG IMG 3679.JPG IMG 3673.JPG IMG 3669.JPG IMG 3668.JPG IMG 3664.JPG IMG 3663.JPG IMG 3662.JPG IMG 3655.JPG IMG 3654.JPG IMG 3650.JPG IMG 3649.JPG IMG 3648.JPG IMG 3647.JPG IMG 3646.JPG IMG 3639.JPG IMG 3638.JPG IMG 3793.JPG IMG 3792.JPG IMG 3791.JPG IMG 3790.JPG IMG 3789.JPG IMG 3824.JPG IMG 3823.JPG IMG 3814.JPG IMG 3813.JPG IMG 3808.JPG IMG 3807.JPG IMG 3806.JPG IMG 3805.JPG IMG 3804.JPG IMG 3803.JPG IMG 3802.JPG IMG 3801.JPG IMG 3800.JPG IMG 3799.JPG IMG 3788.JPG IMG 3787.JPG IMG 3786.JPG IMG 3785.JPG 472-1490643730.jpg 514.jpg 398-1490643698.jpg 383-1490643698.jpg 526.jpg 525.jpg 382-1490643666.jpg 360-1490643658.jpg 361-1490643658.jpg 290-1490643611.jpg 118-1490643601.jpg 047-1490643509.jpg 046-1490643423.jpg 299-1490643073.jpg 196-1495143076.jpg 184-1495143051.jpg 096-1495142140.jpg 094-1495142120.jpg 073-1495142078.jpg 062 (1).jpg 051-1495142058.jpg 050-1495142037.jpg 021-1495137997.jpg 018-1495137962.jpg 013-1495137894.jpg Kalos579 (39).jpg Kalos579 (34).jpg Kalos579 (32).jpg Kalos579 (30).jpg Kalos579 (9).jpg Kalos579 (7).jpg Kalos579 (1).jpg IMG 4389.JPG IMG 4388.JPG IMG 4383.JPG IMG 4382.JPG IMG 4381.JPG IMG 4373.JPG IMG 4372.JPG IMG 4369.JPG IMG 4366.JPG IMG 4362.JPG IMG 4359.JPG IMG 4358.JPG IMG 4357.JPG IMG 4356.JPG IMG 4355.JPG IMG 4354.JPG IMG 4353.JPG IMG 4352.JPG IMG 4351.JPG IMG 4350.JPG 58 (1)bonnie.PNG 54-1501451031.PNG 264-1475773349.jpg 269 (1)-0.jpg Img 4351 41242793212 o.jpg Img 4350 41242795502 o.jpg Img 4355 40389352995 o.jpg Img 4354 27413309058 o.jpg Img 4353 39476282160 o.jpg Img 4352 41242795452 o.jpg Img 4356 39476282130 o.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe‏ Category:Blond Hair Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aryan Race Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Animal Empathy Category:Ash and Friends Category:Kalos Region Category:Ninja Category:Model Category:Psychic Link Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:Girl Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles Category:Female